1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Recently, high-power secondary batteries using a high-energy-density non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed. Low-capacity batteries in which one or up to several secondary batteries are connected and packaged are typically used in small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones or laptop computers, whereas battery packs in which at least several secondary batteries are connected in series or parallel are typically used in devices consuming a larger amount of electricity such as hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, or electric bicycles.
Since secondary batteries are generally used for long periods of time through discharging and recharging, mechanical and electrical coupling of elements of the secondary batteries must be more stably maintained.